1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recycling catalyst bed for treatment of flue gas.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Flue gas resulting from the combustion of sulfur-containing fuel can be treated to reduce the sulfur dioxide content by introducing a dry absorbent into the boiler flue gas and passing the gas through a catalyst to convert the sulfur dioxide to sulfur trioxide which is readily absorbed by the ash and dry absorbent.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,350,670 and 4,649,034 generally describe a catalytic reactor for oxidizing SO.sub.2 to SO.sub.3 and subsequent formation of collectable sulfuric acid.
In the past, catalyst reactors to process SO.sub.2 to SO.sub.3 have not provided for continuous reactor cleaning, treatment, and catalyst replacement while permitting continued reactor service.